Someone To Hold Onto
by Hermione's BOY
Summary: It all made sense. Everyone had gone and left, abandoned her. Even him… Noone undestood him. Noone felt his pain, except her... Can the these two foesaken, and misunderstood characters save each other before the deadly flames consume them both.
1. No One

_**Someone to hold onto**_

Summary: It all made sense. Everyone had gone and left, abandoned her. Even him…

Someone to hold onto

Chapter1- No One

It all came crashing down onto her all at once.

Her parents and the rest of her family were gone.

Slaughtered by Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, and Evan Rosier (he was never killed). It was small comfort to know that they had all worked together and put up an amazing fight and had managed to take down a few unnamed Death Eaters before the other three came.

Her friends had abandoned her.

They were all too busy with school, relationships and life in general. School was all she was good for. No one wanted her and she had nothing and nobody to live for any more. There had been a boy three years ago, but she had turned him down. He was basically famous anyway; lots of girls wanted him, and they always followed him around. They just stayed friends until he stopped writing to her.

Even her best friends had left her. She could hardly help them anymore. They mostly left her behind whenever they left school. Now they had better cooler friends, they'd just faded away little by little, growing farther and father apart until only a thin strand of friendship connected them. They just suddenly cut it completely; they stopped talking to her, stopped sharing secrets with her. Even that big secret, the mission that meant life or death for thousands of people if not successfully fulfilled, they had left her out. After all the danger she'd been through with them, after the times she'd stayed by them for so long, they'd destroyed their friendship. She was always ignored by everyone, including teachers. She was unimportant and just a nuisance to everyone and she knew it.

As she watched her "friends" being praised outside the window, the praise she knew (but didn't care) would not have come along if not for her constant life-risking for the fools, she saw someone running to the castle. Why should she care? It was just another stupid unfortunate soul trying to save something else from the castle. It obviously wasn't her so it didn't matter to her. Isolation had turned her cold.

Above all, it hurt how much _**he**_ hated her.

_**He**_ was the only one who didn't ignore her at first, but he always pestered and bothered her, in addition to all she was going through. She had to bite back tears at first, but now it was like she'd run out of tears to cry. She didn't know why she couldn't hate _**him**_ back, why she felt like…_that _around _**him. **_The tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach every time they "accidentally" brushed shoulders in the halls, when they walked into the same room, the tension that rose, and when they locked eyes…

It was very… different.

She started to have new feelings. She was almost happy for some strange reason, even though _**he**_ insulted and hated her, always tried to cause her pain. Maybe it was because he was the only one to talk to her, to make her fell like she wasn't completely invisible.

Then her life came to a halt.

_**He**_ started to ignore her. One day he was nudging her in the halls and the next day, yesterday, he looked at his shoes whenever he passed her in the halls or just pretended like she wasn't there.

The last time he had actually shown some emotion was a few months ago. They bumped into each other in the library and she fell on top of him. Their lips brushed infinitesimally. She got up and stared into his face for a second and froze. He had this look of anger and confusion on his face. Her face got hot; she mumbled an apology and ran out. She thought she heard footsteps behind her so she sped up and got as far away as she could. His face scared her; it wasn't the emotion she was used to. It was too different.

That was it. After that there was no more emotion.

Now she was completely invisible.

That night she just broke. Everything inside her tore up. She screamed, threw things at the wall and just cursed everything in sight. As she lie on the floor of her common room, she thought about how much she just wanted to go, to be rid of the excruciating pain, to die. Just because of him and the damn effect he had on her.

She still didn't cry.

She just decided to "go away" like everyone obviously wanted & tonight, she realized that none of them cared if she was killed liked she almost was by Bellatrix Lestrange. They had all kept on fighting. Not that she cared. There had had been the time she had thought that she was going to die but _**he'd **_saved her life. She thought nothing of it. He owed her anyway; she had saved his life.

It was really a terrible battle, the worst that Hogwarts had ever had. After many gruesome deaths on both sides, Voldemort was killed by his own rebounding spell. All the allies they had bounded together and defeated the Death Eaters. As they all started to celebrate and praise the fool Potter smoke drifted down into the Great Hall. It turned out that the FiendFyre that that fool Crabbe (R.I.P) created had spread very gradually. It was the perfect opportunity to "go away", so she crawled up the stairs and that was why she lay there forgotten letting the flames slowly but inevitably get closer, thinking that maybe, just maybe, if she dies, so shall her pain. The pain of having no one to love, to care for…

No one to hold onto.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Anyone**_


	2. Anyone

_**Someone to hold onto**_

Summary: It all made sense. Everyone had gone and left, abandoned her. Even him…

Someone to hold onto

Chapter 2- Anyone 

By the way- not much dialogue until the next chapter

As they were forced to evacuate the ancient building that was now being destroyed, he watched all the innocent victims of war being pulled out. He tried to help, and no one objected. Whether he was a former foe or old friend, none of it mattered right now. He couldn't look at the injured, the guilt ate away at him whenever he saw them; he looked towards the sky as he carried them over to the healers, and once they were safe, went back to join the crowd.

Looking around he saw people summoning things from the broken windows of the castle, afraid of losing whatever memories they could retain. With a sting of pain in his heart, he saw others crying over the victims that couldn't be saved. There were Goyle and Crabbe, lying on the floor as if sleeping. Professor Snape and Peter Pettigrew lay on the floor, eyes wide with shock; Voldemort's curses hitting them full in the chest when their infidelity was brought to the light. It eased his conscience a little to see Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas. Zabini, bruised and bloody, supported Thomas, who in turn, leaned his arm onto Zabini's shoulder, a broken leg, and some serious burns hindering his balance and his consciousness.

It was fulfilling to see a pureblood aiding a muggleborn, especially a Slytherin pureblood. Not many knew, but the three of them were actually friends, like brothers, against the approval of society. It was impossible for them to act on their friendship in public, but now, Zabini didn't care; his brother's life was in jeopardy. He wanted to be there for his friends, but he wasn't needed. He just took solace in the fact that they were alive. In fact if it wasn't for all the healers, Dean and many others would be dea- … worse off.

He couldn't say it

He'd realized something in his fourth year, something many were too ignorant to realize themselves. None of it mattered. Whether they were Gryffindor or Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff; whether muggle or muggleborn, half blood or pure; good or evil, young or old. They were all the same underneath. They all bled red blood. They all laughed and cried. They all felt joy and happiness. They were no different.

His parents forced prejudiced views into his mind, as their parents had with them. There they were now, sitting on the ground side by side. They were shaken, but otherwise unscathed. How far they had fallen; instead of being the center of attention, they were being ignored by all. Everyone else had parents hated by one side of the war, but his parents were enemies of both, as they were never allied to either of them. Luckily, the winning side was merciful, and didn't care enough to kill them.

Why did his life have to be so difficult? Sure he had money, looks, and charm, but on the inside he was a mess. His life was way too complicated. He always felt so miserable. Of course others had problems, much worse than the few he had, but his hit him a ten times as much as anyone else. Even though he put up a front, he was still unhappy, the worst in school.

Except for her

He noticed it gradually at first

She'd slowly separated herself from everyone. Then she started breaking. He'd see her hiding in empty classrooms, crying ceaselessly, until the tears ran out, and she sat on the floor staring off into space. He'd seen that fake smile that no one else noticed. He'd followed her around for a while, and it hurt him to find out that her parents were murdered. He couldn't even imagine all the pain she must have been feeling. He didn't know why but he cared.

Whenever he saw those pain filled eyes even glance at him, he'd always look at her and open his mouth to say something, but shut his mouth in a second. He couldn't say a thing. He melted under her gaze.

That was enough, but when they bumped into each other in the library and their lips met, he felt… weird.

In a good way.

He'd turned red at the thought. They were thee only people in the library so there was no one to interrupt the calm moment. She just stared at him for a few moments, mumbled "sorry," and then ran out. He sat there, his chest on fire, not believing what had happened. His befuddled and frustrated feeling must have translated to anger, for she seemed scared when she left. He tried to run after her, but she just ran faster, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. It was the last time she'd looked at him with something other than indifference.

That was it. After that there was no more emotion.

Now she ignored him completely.

Now he just stared at her when she wasn't looking. Although he couldn't admit it, he knew that she was beautiful. Although her bastard friends would never let her feel like she was. After her parents were killed, all she really wanted was someone to comfort her in her time of depression.

Her "friends" had left her.

They left her to sink deeper into her chasm of pain. Everyone had left her to herself giving her time to heal.

Rubbish.

She needed friendship, comfort and love, not isolation. He wanted to give her friendship, comfort, and lo—

Well… he wasn't so sure about the love.

He always snuck glances at her and gave her reassuring smiles, making them as inconspicuous as possible. He saw himself as something of a guardian angel. Until that incident, when he realized that all he was doing was hurting her, no matter how much he tried to help. She would never want him around. So he just stopped with the glances and smiles, something she wouldn't want to see from him anyway.

It was all because of the damn pureblood rule that they couldn't be friends. Their blood set them apart from each other families like the Blacks, and the Malfoys; forced to have barren hearts because of some unwritten and eternal rule. Yet now, maybe he could help her for real, and his feelings wouldn't be misinterpreted.

As soon as he could, he'd find her and maybe they could be friends.

But where was she?

He hadn't seen her since he'd been outside, she wasn't with the injured, or with the other survivors.

Then where could she be?

Last time he saw her she was at the top of the stairs in the great hall, right after they'd realized the fire was spreading. He'd wanted to call out to her but he was swept out with the throng of people, and he just thought that she was too.

Wait a second…

She wasn't.

She stayed in the castle

It made sense. She thought that she was alone. Her friends left her, her family was gone. Without them, there was nothing for her to live for.

So she decided not to live at all.

He wasn't going to let it end that way. He had to go for her.

He turned towards the castle and ran like mad, hoping he wasn't too late. He couldn't let her die, he wouldn't let her kill herself!

She didn't know it, but she had helped save him from that same darkness. With her he found a purpose, as her protector. He was going to protect her, even if it was from herself. What she needed was anyone to hold, to hug, and comfort her…

Anyone to hold onto


End file.
